


Stalker - Oneshot Extras

by whiterose123



Series: Stalker - Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Captivity, Dark fic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Relationship, Imprisonment, Interspecies, Kidnapping, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot collection, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates, Thriller, Unrequited Love, Yandere Sans, crazy sans, creepy sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterose123/pseuds/whiterose123
Summary: This is a collection of alternate endings, post-epilogue oneshots, extra scenes, etc. of my storyStalker.Chapter 1 is an alternate ending.It contains heavy spoilers for the main (complete) story, so I highly recommend reading that first if you are interested. It can be foundhere.Similar to the main story, please mind the tags and warnings. This is adark fic.
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/Reader
Series: Stalker - Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680706
Comments: 36
Kudos: 90





	Stalker - Oneshot Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Again! While none of these oneshots are "canon" to the main story, nearly every entry will contain major spoilers for the main story and will also likely not make much sense if you have not read it. It can be found [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898914/chapters/49679582) if you are interested in reading it! 
> 
> \----
> 
> This chapter is an alternate ending and is basically my dark crack ending (hey, this is Horrortale after all!). There is a good reason this ending was not chosen as the main/real ending but heck was it fun to write! 
> 
> To avoid repeating scenes from the original chapter 30, please note that this alternate ending kicks off where it diverges from the original ending (right after the MC sees the news report and grabs the knife). Unlike the main ending, this ending assumes that the MC tried and failed to kill Sans with the knife.
> 
>  **Warnings** will be placed at the end and yes they _do_ apply to this ending
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was a faint ethereal glow in the otherwise dark bedroom that shined like a beacon from Sans’ ivory ribcage. You could see the hints of dull purple mingling with the previously sheen white color of his soul, rolling in waves over the glass-like surface. No doubt the effects of the _bond._

You trembled, sweat slicking your palms and nearly making you fumble the knife despite clutching it so hard that your knuckles had gone white. Watching as he laid asleep and vulnerable on the bed, snores tumbling from his slack mouth.

Your soul twisted as you contemplated your next action.

Could you really do this…?

Did you really _want_ to?

This was your ~~_soulmate._~~

Thinking about Sans gone... _it hurt._ ~~~~

You heaved heavy breaths that morphed into sobs, headache roaring and threatening to sever you in two.

There was no choice.

You _had_ to.

You would never be safe if Sans still lived… no one would. You would never be _free._

The stainless-steel blade glinted under the light as you rose it up.

Clenching your tear-streaked eyes shut, you grit your teeth and _reminded_ yourself of all the things he had done...

… You reminded yourself that you ~~loved~~ ** _hated_** him.

And you drove the knife down. 

Sharp claws pierced your wrists as Sans jolted, his bony eyelids flying open and a hellish red joining the luminescent glow in the room. And the blade of the knife was stopped short centimeters from his soul.

“ _No!”_ you shrieked, staining against his grip. “Let go!” 

_Oh no! Oh no, no, no. Why? Why did I do that?!_

Your heart began to pound.

**_Why?!_ **

Suffocating silence graced the air as Sans’ eye-lights darted from the knife to your face, a look of pained realization slowly manifesting behind them... and then he let out a low growl before pulling you in close. His claws dug into your wrist until you couldn’t take it anymore and wincing in pain, you dropped the knife to the bed.

Then in one fluid motion, he flipped you. 

The mattress squeaked with the bounce of your body, but you barely had a chance to compose yourself before Sans moved to straddle you; effectively pinning you in place.

A rigid grin split his mouth and small beads of sweat dripped down his cracked skull as he kept you restrained against the bed. And you froze, staring up at him with widened eyes. 

“hehe... whatcha doin’ sweetheart…? that wasn’t a very _knife_ good morning.”

You rapidly shook your head, the illumination of his chaotic red hue nothing short of blinding. 

“N-no… I-I wasn’t doing anything…”

He tensed further, that grin of his widening in a way that told you he was simply _pissed._ And of course, why wouldn’t he be? You just tried to _kill him._

**You just tried to kill your ~~soulmate.~~**

“answer the question honestly, honey.” 

Again, you shook your head, throat locking up. Whimpering and clenching your eyes shut, you prepared yourself for the worst. What sort of torturous punishment would he think of _this time?_ Would he cut off your leg again…? Would he lock you back up in that _room?_

“no? alright, we’ll try this.” Sans’ brow twitched. “where’d ya get that knife?” 

…

...

“... Papyrus.” 

“... paps gave you the knife?” 

“Y-yes.” You nodded rigidly. “For... cooking…” 

Sheer betrayal flickered through Sans’ sockets despite the skull-splitting grin on his face, his red eye-light shrinking to a quivering dot. And while you knew this indicated he was upset… you also knew all too well that you wouldn’t be able to get away with lying to him. He _always_ noticed. 

He began to drum his claws against your wrists, making you flinch with each tap. “... and what were ya planning on doin’ with the knife? last i checked, this isn’t the kitchen, sweetheart.” 

...

He was toying with you…

Your teeth clenched. 

_Fucking **psychopath.**_

“I… I… you… _killed_ Brian… I saw… the news…” A sudden fire twisting your gut, you yanked against his grip, spitting, “You’re a _murderer!”_

A look you couldn’t place flickered through Sans’ eye-lights before his bones went rigid and he tightened his grip on you.

“heh, you were gonna dust me over that human?” He ‘tsk’d’, clicking his teeth together. “sweetheart, i had to… he gave me no choice. he was going to take you away from me... are you saying you’d rather _him_ than _me_?” 

“No! It has nothing to do with that!” You shouted. “You promised me you wouldn’t and you lied _… you lied…_ you manipulated me into being this way with you! _”_

His sockets darkened, making your heart race and your body shake like a frail leaf. 

… But still, you seethed through half-sobs, “It’s not just that either. Y-you… kidnapped me… you did… _horrible_ things to me. You’re a **_monster.”_**

Bones beginning to tremble, Sans huffed. Snatching the dropped knife off the mattress, he pressed the sharpened tip against your cheek. Your skin caved under the pressure and you could feel the sharp tip threatening to puncture through. You swallowed, muscles locking up and a small whimper leaving your quivering lips. 

He wasn’t going to actually…? 

Your blood turned to ice.

“thanks for noticing, i _am_ a monster... heh, sweetheart, i thought we were past this…? you were completely fine with our arrangement these past few months.” Sans sighed, dragging the knife down your neck and tapping it against your chest. “... why the change of _heart?_

And you did nothing but quail beneath him with uneven breaths as he pressed the knife firmer against your skin. 

“... you’re _right_ honey, i kidnapped you… i killed your stupid friends... i did all that stuff.” He let out a small, manic laugh before leaning in close, his hot breath wafting over your face as he whispered, “and you know what the funniest part is...?” 

Blinking, you flash him a confused look.

Sans grinned, wide and tense, the furthest thing from happy. “... we actually aren’t even soulmates…”

You sucked in a sharp breath, body freezing up and even your sobs ceasing. As though your entire body had been struck by lightning.

“... What…?” 

_All this time… all that happened... for **nothing**? _

“yeah... we aren’t soulmates… i was wrong all along, heh.” Sans let out a dry snicker and leaned back just slightly. “... but that doesn’t change a thing.” 

He tensed further, his soul bursting with chaotic magic and left socket blazing with blinding crimson.

“we’re still bonded - something _you_ chose to do… didja forget about that, sweetheart?” Sans dug his claws into your arm hard enough to draw blood, rasping the sharpened tip of the knife against your collarbone. Each tap rattled your bones. “… you’re still **_mine._** and i’m never letting you go; you’re _never_ getting out of here… unless it’s in a body bag - but don’t worry precious, i won’t let _that_ happen.”

You let out a strangled noise, struggling against his grip and snatching his wrist to try to press the knife away from you. But despite your frantic efforts, he didn’t budge.

“Get off,” you whispered before raising your volume, “ _Get off!”_

“nah… but guess i’m gonna hafta remind you of your place after this little slip up… but you understand that, right sweetheart?” Sans crooned as he shoved you back down. “we’re stuck together whether you like it or not. so let’s find a way to make sure you don’t try somethin’ _stupid_ like this again.” He winked. “sound good?”

Sans’ grin grew wide at your horrified expression and he cackled - that crazed, non-genuine laugh that promised nothing but pain.

… But the sound of a car screeching into the driveway, followed by the front door opening and slamming shut downstairs made him pause and seemed to interrupt whatever horrible thing he had planned next. 

_Papyrus._

Thundering footsteps began to ascend the stairs. And Sans tensed, tight grin dropping to a frown as he stared down at the knife he was brandishing against your neck. 

_Papyrus!_

He would save you!

“SANS! WAKE UP! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!” Papyrus’ booming voice echoed through the house. “WE MIGHT NEED TO LEAVE! THEY… THEY KNOW…”

Sans’ eye-lights flickered towards the door and then back to you, the edges of his mouth twitching back to a grin as he leaned in close. His breath was hot against your ear as he whispered, “ ** _don’t... move…”_**

With a barely stifled whimper, you nodded. Sans gave a huff of approval and got off of you just as a resounding knock shook the door. 

Tossing the knife to the side and giving you a sidelong glance that screamed _‘stay still or I’ll hurt you’_ , Sans stalked over to the door and ripped it open, revealing the concerned yet tense face of Papyrus. Small beads of orange sweat dripped down his elongated skull, his normally slack and happy grin stuck in a distraught frown.

“what is it paps? i was a lil’ busy.”

“I _KNOW_ YOU HAVE BEEN BUSY.”

“whaddya mean?”

Papyrus scowled. “YOU… YOU DIDN’T JUST KIDNAP A HUMAN, YOU _KILLED_ ONE TOO. AND NOT ONLY THAT, YOU WERE SLOPPY - YOU LEFT TRACES OF MAGIC BEHIND.”

“and?”

“THE OTHER HUMANS… THEY KNOW IT’S YOU.” Papyrus raced through his words, shouting even louder than normal. “I JUST... _WHY?_ WE COULD HAVE BEEN OKAY UP HERE. _WHY_ DID YOU HAVE TO DO ALL OF THIS? _WHY_ DID YOU KILL SOMEONE?”

As you say on the bed, petrified in fright and listening to the two brothers argue, flashes of the news report raced through your mind. If Papyrus was correct and they knew it was Sans…

… Were you going to be rescued…?

A glimmer of hope surged through you. 

Sans drummed his claws against the doorframe, bones growing tenser by the second. “i dunno, bro... why'd you give _her_ a knife… tryin’ to get rid of me?” 

Papyrus’ brows furrowed and his sunken eye-lights briefly darted to your cowering form on the bed. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SANS? I DIDN’T GIVE HER A KNIFE.” 

“ _liar_ _,_ ” Sans growled, “no other way she coulda gotten one. thought we were family, paps?” 

“AS MUCH AS I DISAPPROVE OF YOUR ACTIONS… I… I COULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU. THAT’S _WHY_ I RAN AWAY INSTEAD OF TURNING YOU IN! I CHOSE _YOU_ OVER DOING THE RIGHT THING.” Papyrus exclaimed, stomping once on the ground. “SO WE HAVE TO GO _NOW!”_

“heh, fine.” Sans shrugged before turning towards you and outstretching a hand. “c’mere sweetheart, our previous... _activities_ can wait. paps says we gotta go. i know just where to hide out til’ this blows over.”

You hesitated, remaining motionless in your prone position on the bed. There was no way you were going anywhere _near_ him right now with that look on his face.

You had to delay until help arrived, _somehow._

But before Sans could demand again, Papyrus stepped forward and snatched his wrist. “LEAVE HER, SANS. LET THE POOR GIRL GO! THEY WILL ONLY PURSUE US WITH MORE EFFORT IF WE TAKE A HUMAN YOU _KIDNAPPED_ WITH US AND STARS KNOWS YOU’VE TORTURED HER ENOUGH.” 

There was a small pause that felt like an eternity to you as the two brothers stared each other down… and Sans’ maw split into a manic grin before he pulled out of his brother’s grip. “ ** _no.”_**

Stalking over to the bed, Sans grabbed your arm and yanked you up. You shrieked, fighting him like a cornered wild animal. “N-no! I’m not going with you! Let go!” 

There was a woosh of magic in the air, that familiar blue swirling in Sans’ left socket before that _horrible_ crushing feeling grabbed your chest, making you still in an instance as you choked for breath. It took all of your strength to remain standing, your legs threatening to buckle beneath you.

He slithered an arm around your shoulder and pulled you to his ribcage. “knock it off, sweetheart,” he reprimanded with a sigh. “just gonna make me angrier if ya keep that up.” 

_Please stop! It hurts!_

Becoming clear that Sans wasn’t going to show mercy, your teary eyes darted to Papyrus, pleading silently for help. 

“SANS…” The skeleton in question exhaled harshly and advanced a step forward, expression caught between a glare and one of pure panic. “LET GO. LEAVE HER.” 

There was another crackle of magic that mingled with Sans’. And you realized that it was coming from _Papyrus_ , small hints of orange bristling around his form and coalescing to form magical bones. 

Sans’ jaw pulled into a strained grin… and he released his magical grip on you, leaving you gasping for air.

“paps, don’t do that. please.” He shoved a beckoning hand towards his brother. “you said we gotta go, right? come on.” 

His bones tensed further as the sounds of sirens began to grow closer in the distance and he hugged your still wheezing form closer. 

Papyrus re-adjusted his stance. “NOT UNTIL YOU LET GO OF THE HUMAN.”

The edges of Sans’ jaw twitched.

“.... so much for choosing family… fine, be that way.” He scoffed, sockets darkening. “ ** _stay behind_** _…_ heh, i’ll come get ya later once you’ve cleared your _head_.” He dropped his outstretched hand and tapped on his skull… _tap, tap, tap..._

Papyrus’ jaw went slack, sunken pupils shrinking more so than they already were, and he lurched forward. 

But darkness began to overtake the two of you before Papyrus could make contact, the surroundings fading. And you recognized this feeling all too well.

_No, no, no, no, no, no..._

You fought his grip. Kicking, struggling, _anything._

But there was nothing you could do as you were dragged into the void with him, his skeletal arms locked around your waist and holding you so tight that you could feel his ribcage digging into your chest.

And in an instant, your renewed hope was snuffed out by the cold darkness that swirled around you.

...

Your blood curdled in fear.

...

… What was he going to do to you?

...

… Why did you ever _trust_ this monster?

You weren’t even his _soulmate._ He lied to you all this time… how did you actually fall for that and allow yourself to become so domestic with him?

How?

**What was wrong with you?**

Yet, even the seething hatred you felt did little to override the raw feeling of dread that encompassed your entire body, the jelly-like state of your limbs and the way you could barely even _breathe_ a result of more than just the suffocating feeling of Sans’ teleportation. 

… What should you do…?

…

...

_Maybe if I suck up to him… he’ll forgive me._

_~~Surely that would be better than whatever he had planned.~~ _

You knew his ticks… you knew what he _liked._

… But nothing short of bitterness stung your tongue at the thought of that now that you knew the _truth._

Sans stumbled as he crashed out of the abyssal darkness, his tight grip on you the only thing that stopped you from toppling to the floor. Blinking, you regained your bearings. 

Flickering lights and grey walls came into view… reminding you far too much of that _room_ Sans used to keep you in. A chillness assaulted your skin, the scent of sulfur hitting your nostrils and worsening your nausea from the sudden teleportation. You burped up acid as you tried to stop yourself from dry heaving.

“a shame paps couldn’t see reason,” Sans remarked with a hum, red hue shrunken and quivering. “guess we’ll give’im some time to stew on it… don’t worry, i’ll go get him later… good thing is…”

Sans grin grew tight as he zoned in on you. 

“... this gives us plenty of alone time to sort out some _issues_ from today.”

Eyes widening, a shiver ran down your spine and you found yourself fighting against him yet again. “St-stop… n-no! Let go!” 

But Sans merely chuckled and proceeded to ignore you as he dragged you down the dimly lit hallway to a keypad-locked iron door. A light flashed and the door clicked open after he punched in a code. It creaked as he pushed it open, revealing an even darker corridor of stairs that seemed as though they could descend into Hell itself. 

“welcome to the underground, sweetheart.” Sans gestured grandly down the stairs before forcing you to walk down with him. “remember i told ya i used to work in a lab? … welp, you’re about to get a _personal_ tour.” 

The surroundings only seemed to grow darker and colder with each ominous step you took down the stairs, the only light the hellish red glow of Sans’ blown-out eye. Blood pounding through your ears, you tried to dig your heels into the ground, tried to _stop this…_ but he shoved you forward each time and forced you to keep going. 

When you reached the bottom, a soft green illuminated the room and mingled with the crimson of Sans’ eye-light. Nothing but grim, dirt, and dust coated the rusted metal walls, with a multitude of old pipes strung across the ceiling like clumps of snakes. The smell of sulfur was still present and a groaning sound echoed around you. Multiple equally ominous hallways provided pathways out of the room, stretching so far that you couldn’t see the end through the darkness.

“heh, maybe i shoulda kept ya in the lab to begin with… no one will ever find us here,” Sans commented, rasping his sharpened claws against your shoulder. “only me and alphys knew about this place and, well, we know what happened to good ol’ alphys. maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll see her _dust_ down here.” 

He snickered and pushed you forward, but your muscles almost refused to cooperate as they froze up, horrid visages of what he was planning for you flashing through your mind. 

How were you ever going to escape him now that you were trapped in the Underground?

You lost… you missed your opportunity…

You would never be free… 

Each dragging step you took forward seemed to spell nothing but your doom, breaths leaving you jaggedly and chest growing heavy. A stifled noise escaped your throat as Sans pulled you into yet _another_ room. 

“Pl-please Sans… _I’m sorry_ … please don’t hurt me,” you found yourself begging before you could stop yourself. “L-let me make it up to you! I promise I’m sorry!

It pained you to say these things now that you _knew_ … but you rationalized that it was the only thing you could do to save your own skin now...

Grin stretching, he paused to look at you, that red hue of his hauntingly bright despite how it was constricted into a slit. “i know you will be, sweetheart. _”_

_No..._

Sans shoved you forward yet again and you whimpered as you stumbled… which then morphed into an ear-piercing scream that echoed throughout the vicinity.

There, right before your eyes, was a corpse that seemed nothing short of _monstrous._ Between its multiple dog-like heads and arms, it was collapsed into a massive goopy, white heap that puddled on the ground. The scent of rot mingled with the sulfur in the air.

Clenching your eyes shut and reeling back, you hunched over and began to dry heave, small strings of saliva dribbling from your mouth onto the floor. Acid strung your esophagus as the prospect of vomiting grew more and more enticing.

What kind of lab was this?!

Heavy footsteps echoed through the room as Sans stepped to your side and made a clicking sound.

“welp, that’s what happens when you mess with souls - ya get monsters that don’t even dust.” He let out a drawn-out sigh. “poor ol’ guy prolly starved to death down here.”

Peeking your eyes open, you hesitantly scanned the rest of the room. It was remarkably boring and not much different from the rest of the ‘lab’; the only thing that stood out was an old bed in the corner... aside from the corpse. You hugged your arms to your chest as a shiver worked its way up your spine.

Was Sans _actually_ going to keep you here now? 

Trembling, you waited for him to pounce. _Waited_ for him to grab you and dish out the punishment he so promised.

But nothing came...

You flinched when you felt a skeletal hand begin to rub circles into your back, an action that you were almost tempted to find comfort in… but you knew better than to trust him now. 

“hey, shhh, shhh, it’s alright sweetheart.” Pulling you flush to his ribcage, Sans pecked you on the temple before whispering, “let’s find a different room, yeah? i’d be a pretty bad guy to make ya stay in this one, heh.”

You didn’t believe for a second that anything would be ‘alright’. 

Sans took your hand and dragged you down a different hallway, eventually entering another room that looked far too similar to the previous one: a single, old bed and nothing else.

… But at least there were no deceased and rotting monsters… that you could tell anyway... 

Were you not fearing for your life, you might be pondering as to what in the world was done down here to create that. 

Sans’ blown-out eye swiveled around the room before darting to you. “this’ll do for now… don’t worry honey, it’s only temporary.” His grin stretched. “... welp… let’s getcha settled in.”

\-------------

The past few days were… something. Like a thundering storm had closed in and now you were trapped in the calm of the eye… just _waiting_ for the next wave.

Far too similar to the distant memory of your previous living situation, you found yourself trapped in a dark, grey room yet again, chained by the ankle to the single bed present. The shackles were cold and heavy on your foot; the constant moaning sounds that echoed throughout the ‘laboratory’ nothing short of ominous. 

You still hadn’t been able to get an answer from Sans as to what exactly this place _was._ You were too scared to ask...

You stiffened as the weight on the bed shifted, the eerie red glow of your ‘mate’ flashing in your peripheral. Your fake _‘soulmate’._

Just the thought of that made you grit your teeth.

A plastic bowl filled with chunky, barely cooked meat was dropped in your lap. 

“here ya go honey, was able to scrounge up some grub for us,” Sans said, a proud grin adorning his skeletal features. “it’s no five-star-meal but you’ll make do, right?” 

“Thank you… Sans.”

It couldn’t have been more than a day since being brought here and he still had yet to deal out the punishment he had promised. You prayed that with all that had happened, maybe he forgot. So, you tried your best to cordial with him despite the hatred that boiled your blood; a futile attempt to preserve your own skin. 

… There was still no Papyrus… and it made you really start to wonder, did Sans really abandon his own brother? Regardless of the caustic relationship Sans and Papyrus had developed over the past few months, it seemed so unlike Sans to just _leave_ his brother like that... and this behavior _terrified_ you.

And you… you still had yet to find any possible route of escape…

… ~~Should you even _try?_~~

No… you had to… people were looking for you now, the _cops_ were looking for you - you had heard sirens before Sans took you away! As grim as your situation seemed, freedom _was_ within reach now.

Maybe Sans was just lying when he said no one would find you down here! The humans had done explorations of the Underground… they _had_ to know this location. Even if escape wasn’t possible, _rescue_ had to be. 

… But you had to survive until then...

You stared down at the slimy clump of food in front of you, gagging at the prospect of consuming such a thing… but the rumbling growl that reverberated through your gut reminded you that you needed to eat. _Reminded_ you that you needed to maintain your strength.

It’s not like Sans would let you turn it down anyways...

Trying to avoid feeding much thought into what the mystery meat could be, you dropped a chunk in your mouth.

That red eye-light never stopped staring at you.

\------------

A week passed…

And you were roused out of a deep sleep in the late hours of the night by sharp claws raking lightly down your arm. Goosebumps prickled your skin and with a startled shriek, you shot up, making the chain locked around your ankle rattle with the frantic movement.

A skeletal hand promptly found the center of your chest and pushed you back down, bracing you against the lumpy mattress. 

“shhhh, it’s just me, sweetheart.”

You whimpered as you met his eye-lights, that haunting red hue bright and engorged, a hungry look that you were all too familiar with flickering behind them. 

Coarse hands stroked down your sides and fiddled with your clothes. You clenched your eyes shut as Sans mounted you and leaned in close, hot breath wafting over your skin as he stroked his tongue up your neck. You _knew_ what came next… and more than ever, you found yourself really tempted to fight back. How could you tolerate this anymore?

But you also knew very well what Sans was capable of. And the moment you considered protesting, images of possible tortures to come flashed through your mind, making your muscles lock up in fear.

In fact, every moment you spent around him, your nerves would go haywire just _waiting_ for something awful to happen.

Rescue still hadn’t come... and there was still no Papyrus...

You shivered, breaths growing uneven when Sans nipped at your earlobe, skeletal hands playing with your waistband before snaking beneath your shirt. His bones were rough against your skin, making you stiffen.

“still wanna dust me?” he whispered, skull stretching into a near-maniacal grin.

Heart pounding like a frantic bird, you rigidly shook your head. 

Just the feeling of being touched by him made you grow nauseous and you _wanted_ to say _no…_

But you couldn’t. You were too scared.

Sans stared at you for a long moment, red hue flaring so violently that it was near blinding. And then he made a pleased sound, leaning in close yet again. 

You bit your tongue and played along as he slid your clothes off and did what he wanted. 

_\-------------_

“gonna go get my bro soon i think,” Sans commented as he sat next to you on the bed, a bowl of food cradled in his palms. “hopefully he’s got a saner skull on his shoulders this time.” 

_Papyrus?_

Sans was going to get him…? After what seemed like weeks of being down here…?

You exhaled a sigh of relief. _Thank god._

Maybe your situation wasn’t so grim after all. Sans wouldn’t do anything bad to you if Papyrus was around… right? Maybe… maybe if you told Papyrus the situation in private… he would be able to get you out. _He_ gave you that knife after all...

Or… or... maybe Sans had forgiven you after all. Maybe everything was _okay._ Maybe things could just go back to how they were before you tried to… kill him _._

… ~~Did you want that?~~

He wasn’t even your soulmate. He was _evil._

 ~~But it would be safer~~...

... It's not like you cared about soulmates before all this anyway... did it matter if Sans wasn't yours?

“Have you talked to him at all… since… you know…?”

Sans’ crimson eye-light swiveled to look on you, narrowing just the slightest bit. 

“nah, he’s being held in confinement for questioning i heard. somethin’ about being an accomplice… might even go to prison for it.” His grin grew tight. “he was an officer too… heh, how typical of you humans to turn on a monster that helped ya the moment it suits you.”

A shudder worked its way up your spine at his rigid words. Somehow, there seemed to be a double meaning to them.

“ah, but don’t worry sweetheart.” Sans bopped you on the nose. “i’ll get him out before anything _bad_ happens… hehe, i’d never abandon my own bro even if he _did_ do something that almost got me dusted… just like i’d never abandon you _._ ” 

Sans rasped his claws against the bowl… _tap, tap, tap…_ “nice thing bout’ being down here is i’ve had _a lot_ of time to think...”

You swallowed. “I… that’s good…”

Making a humming sound, he set the bowl of food in your lap. And unlike the chunky, barely cooked meat he had been feeding you, this was… cooked rice and chicken? Not what you expected.

Your mouth began to salivate. It actually smelled… _good._

“eat up, sweetheart. gotta keep your strength.”

The chain locked around your ankle rattled when you shifted, and you paused as you stared down at the bowl in front of you.

It didn’t feel right.

“heh, i _know_ you don’t want me to force it down your throat… i even got ya something special this time since you're not much of a _humanitarian_ ,” Sans commented offhandedly at your hesitation. 

Knowing all too well that he _could_ and _would_ do that, you began to shovel the food into your mouth... and it was nothing short of incredible.

Ignoring your suspicions, you devoured it in no time at all, the taste leaving a pleasant tingling sensation buzzing about your throat and mouth.

“Thank you…” was all you could think to say as you set the empty bowl to the side.

“like it…?” 

You gave Sans a mute nod.

“figured.” He shrugged. “it does have magic in it after all.”

Magic? Why would he give you magic? You didn’t have any injuries…

…

But the feeling… it sparked an uncanny familiarity in your body.

…

… Your eyes drifted down to your pants, lingering on the old scar that what just barely covered by the fabric... and memories flashing back, you remembered… _your leg…_

_Shit._

Heart beginning to race and a rush of adrenaline hitting you, you bolted.

... But you didn’t get far…

Crashing to the concrete ground, you were jarred by whiplash as the chain shackle was yanked taut against your ankle with a resounding _clank._

Whimpering, you shoved a finger down your throat in a futile effort to trigger your gag reflex to _get rid of it._

_Get it out. Get it out. **Get it out!**_

With a forced chuckle, Sans joined you on the ground, snatching your hands and pinning them at your sides as he wrapped you into a tight embrace.

“No, no, no, no…” You prayed to every deity in existence that something _awful_ wasn’t about to happen… but that effort seemed in vain as black spots began to mottle your view, an all too familiar fuzzy feeling masking your mind. 

Sans shushed you and began to thread his fingers through your hair in a way that was the furthest thing from comforting. “it’ll be alright, sweetheart… you knew this had to happen.” 

And although nothing but pure terror encompassed your being, you were unable to feed much thought into _what_ exactly Sans was talking about as your thoughts muddled and your world faded to black.

\--------------

The first thing you heard when you came to was… clinking. Goosebumps formed on your outstretched arms from the cool air and there was something soft yet lumpy beneath your body… a mattress? It felt like the same bed he had been keeping you shackled to as of late.

You tried to open your eyes, feeling a throbbing in your sockets that was far out of the norm.

Dark.

Dark. Dark. Dark. _Dark._

There was nothing else in front of you and you didn’t understand _why._ You were awake, so shouldn’t you be able to _see?_

You groaned, again feeling a shooting pain through your eyes and tried to pull your hands to your face to rub them. Something metallic strained against your wrists at the action, keeping them pinned above your head. 

_What…?_

_What’s going on…?_

Your heart began to pound, breaths quickening.

Where was _Sans?_

As though reading your mind, you heard a voice, deep and easily recognizable: “mornin’ sweetheart.” 

**_Sans._ **

“Wh-what’s going on?” Again, you yanked against your binds, a cold sweat beginning to bead at your back. “Sans…? What’s… what’s _happening?_ Untie me… take off this blindfold… _please…”_

You felt the mattress squeak and shift, which was undoubtedly Sans sitting down on it. Coarse fingers began to comb through your hair. 

“honey, you’re not wearin’ a blindfold… but don’t worry, i’ll untie ya in a sec.” 

_What?_

Your heart rate increased tenfold.

“But I can’t _see!”_

“... i know…” 

_No, no, no, no… what is this…?_

“i did tell you i had to pay the penalty for what you did before, remember sweetheart?” Sans spoke, voice unnervingly calm as he continued to pet your head. “welp, after some thinking… i discovered our little problem. i think… you became a little too self-sufficient. had to remind ya that you can rely on your mate to take care of you… so i concocted up this quick little fix to help ya with that.”

Sans chuckled. “really considered just taking your leg again… but _eye_ think this was the better option.” 

Again, you heard a clinking sound. Like claws rasping on glass. “gotta admit though, i couldn’t do away with em’ completely… too pretty… so i kept a lil’ trophy.” 

There was a noise of what sounded like a jar being set down on a table next to you. And in an instant, your blood turned to ice.

Why you couldn’t see… the reason your eyes hurt…

It made sense now...

… It was because you didn’t _have_ them anymore. 

You began to hyperventilate, sobbing, “No… no…”

“shhh, shhh…” There was a rattling sound, followed by a click… and your wrists were freed. Skeletal arms pulled your numbed form into a hug. “don’t worry honey... i’ll take care of ya _…_ i can even forgive you for tryin’ to dust me, heh. every couple has their bumps.”

“But _why?”_ you wailed, “I thought I was being _good…_ I promised I wouldn’t do it again…”

“awe, sweetheart, i wish i could believe that... but i know how much you love to _lie._ ** _”_** Sans gripped you tighter. “really didn’t wanna do this to you… heh, i prefer your eyes _in_ you… but you gave me no choice. had to get it done before i go get paps.” 

“N-no… please put them back…” you heaved a distraught breath, _“Please.”_

“nah, unlike your leg… think i’ll keep this permanent.” He sighed and made a clicking sound. “you _hurt me,_ sweetheart... i wanted to give you a second chance, but i could see the hatred and disgust in them when you looked at me… you changed... so maybe this’ll be better for you too. help ya remember who your _mate_ is. even if we’re not soulmates, don’t forget... we’re bonded.”

You thought of everything… you thought of how he tormented and stalked you for months… how he killed those close to you… kidnapped and raped you. Tricked you into bonding with him and _loving_ him… why… _why_ did you ever fall for that?

The mark on your shoulder burned. Your soul _burned,_ like molten lava had invaded your chest cavity. And you couldn’t stop the words from slipping out: 

“... I hate you,” you hissed, **“ _I hate you_.”**

And even though you couldn’t _see_ Sans anymore… you could practically feel his grin turn wide and manic as he nuzzled your temple, that demonic red hue of his flashing in your mind. 

“s’alright, we’ll work through this… just like before.” With a hum, his teeth brushed against your forehead in a chaste kiss. “no matter what you think of me... i’ll never give up on you, sweetheart. i'll _always_ treat you good... and we’ll be happy… eventually...” 

He sucked in a deep breath before continuing to hum some foreign tune; digging his claws into your back in a way that made you quake and seared the feeling of hopelessness into your soul.

… You would never be free...

“i’ll always **_love you_.” **

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings** : Violence, attempted murder, implied rape/non-con, implied cannibalism, non-consensual magical drugging, forced body modification.
> 
> Obviously this ending assumes that Sans goes the opposite direction of redeeming himself, brought on by the shock of realizing that his brother and mate did something that almost got him killed. A fun bad-time ending :D (maybe not for reads though...). 
> 
> There are 1-2 more alternate ending I may write that also diverge from the "knife choice". Aside from that, a post-epilogue one-shot kicking off from the main/real ending is still planned and perhaps I'll toss some chapters that I typed up but never made it into the main story here as well. Some 'what ifs' may also be posted, so feel free to leave suggestions if you have any.


End file.
